Caprichoso
by Bordebergia
Summary: Cuando un shinigami guarda sus deseos, su espada los adopta, algunos lo convierten en una pequeña querencia a la cual desean saciar. Senbonzakura no es la excepción.
**Tengo tantas historias que comentar ;A;**

 **Pero aun así dejare esto y me marchare lentamente, es algo simple pero me entretuve haciendolo . No me hago responsable si se me pasó algún OOC**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Quizá era un capricho aquellos sentimientos que poseía por ella, de cualquier modo solo era una creación del alma de su amo.

Sin embargo añoraba sentir el calor de un corazón cercano, escuchar la risa de aquel niño orgulloso de si mismo. Parecía que los días de antaño solo serían eso...

El frío dominaba su mundo, pese a ver los arboles florecer cada mes siempre la soledad le acompañaba, si no fuera por el infinito respeto al noble; lo odiaría con toda su existencia.

Sin embargo **_¿Cuando se sintió atraído a esa mujer?_**

No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, simplemente reconocía el deseo por tenerla a su lado, cada día deseaba despertar y jurarle amor eterno.

Sufría al verla, al regresar a la realidad. Él, un espíritu de zampakuto nunca podría estar junto a un shinigami como pareja, pues si su portador muere, también lo hacen ellos...

Reconocía cada centímetro de su rostro, podía distinguir cuando tuvo un mal sueño o simplemente se veía atacada por la nostalgia y el fantasma de su pasado. Deseaba haber sido asignado a Karakura y con ello poder enfrentarse a Sosuke, de haber sido así, Gin quizá hubiera sobrevivido.

¡Que mentira! Era egoísta de su parte por desearlo; engañándose a si mismo con la frase "Quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea con otro" Su orgullo y lujuria le volverían más peligroso de lo esperado, incluso tendría la osadía de materializarse para pelear contra Ichimaru por obtener la atención de ella. Y si las cosas empeoraban lo asesinaría ante la negativa de su amo, sin importarle las lágrimas derramadas por Rangiku.

Los días pasaban como granos de arena, su paciencia se reducía a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, nunca esperó una guerra. Sentía el miedo crecer en su interior ante una posible muerte, las manos de Byakuya al empuñar el mango de su katana le recordaban que no ganaría nada con temer.

 ** _Debería dar lo mejor de sí._**

Ambos estuvieron a punto de morir, fue la segunda ocasión donde tuvo que aferrarse a su deseo para sobrevivir. Ellos a diferencia de sus portadores evolucionan cada vez que su filo se rompe, sus ideas cambian, la imagen se altera, ocasionalmente los cambios no son notables; Quería mantener su anhelo, sus recuerdos, las vivencias junto a un noble adulto...

Odiaba su cadena, la imposibilidad de ser un ente completamente independiente. Esto junto a los sentimientos reprimidos era una tortura constante que amenazaba con hacerlo enloquecer.

La vida dio muchos giros para él. Primero creció con el ideal de ser lo mejor, cambio a proteger a quienes amas, obedecer ordenes sin importar los crueles que sean, comprender los sentimientos de afecto, vivir por lo que deseas. Tenía años incubando aquellos sentimientos por la teniente, que era ridícula esa teoría.

—No son tuyos, tu portador los ha guardado en ti— fueron las palabras de su hermana menor —Tienen la capacidad de hacerlo.

Guardo silencio entre los arboles de cerezo, medito seriamente la confesión de Sode. Tal vez era cierto, ellos son el reflejo de su portador, era un lazo que nunca desaparecería. Recordaba plenamente como cuidaba a su manera de Hisana, materializándose en las noches que no podía descansar por culpa de la enfermedad; haciéndose pasar por su maestro y tratando de hacer mas llevadera su estadía.

Concordaba esta idea con las palabras ante mencionadas, y podría asegurar que Kuchiki Byakuya se negaría a creer en el amor de nuevo, aceptaba el fraternal por obligación, sin embargo negaría la existencia del otro por completo. Todo por el temor ante una posible perdida.

 ** _¿Fue usado intencionalmente? Aparentemente sí._**

Estaba furioso, nunca sintió tanta ira por alguien, ni siquiera por sus más poderosos oponentes. La mente se nubló por algunos segundos.

—¡BYAKUYA!— rugió para materializarse a escasos metros. Miró con odio a su portador. Una energía familiar lo hizo reaccionar al instante

Podía hacerla sentir mejor... Ya tendría una libertad por algunos minutos.

—Senbonzakura— dijo su shinigami, él parecía extrañado, pero verlo a los ojos le hizo colocarse a la defensiva

—Sigues siendo un tarado— reprendió el samurái con un tono frío —Hacerme cargar con todo, siempre lo haces— agrego rememorando la profunda tristeza que se apoderó de él ante la muerte de Hisana, fue la tercera ocasión donde se sintió celoso de la facilidad del azabache para deshacerse de sus sentimientos.

El Kuchiki no menciono algo más, se limitaba a observar fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos en busca de una amenaza. Pese a su furia en ese instante tenía mejores cosas que hacer, camino en dirección contraria a su portador, no le dirigió ni una palabra más, solo se desvaneció utilizando shumpo.

Pese a su naturaleza de zampakuto, conocía cada centímetro del Goitei cortesía de su mundo interno; no le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar a donde ella estaría, sin prestarle atención a las miradas curiosas ingresó a la cuarta sede.

Los dos dirigentes de la décima estaban gravemente heridos, perdieron a algunos de los escasos amigos y compañeros que les quedaban ante un veneno poderoso.

—Rangiku Matsumoto. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó serenándose ante su imagen. Tenia el conocimiento necesario para saber que no sería reconocido fácilmente.

—¿Quien eres?

Esa era la interrogante que esperaba, sin pensarlo dos veces se retiro la máscara que lo caracterizaba. Le mostraría una apariencia más familiar.

—Senbonzakura, vine al enterarme de tu estado— se sincero para acercarse cauteloso —¿Te molesto?— le dolía profundamente verla recostada con vendajes en su abdomen, incluso se veía más pálida de lo usual.

—No, pasa

Acepto la invitación, quería dejar atrás su imagen seria y abrazarla en un intento de mostrar al verdadero espíritu. Estaba seguro que ser conocido como la letal katana de Kuchiki Byakuya lo dotaría de ó asiento a su lado, notaba la leve incomodidad.

—¿Te sientes mejor?- a diferencia de su amo, poseía una voz más suave, sin perder la elegancia que los caracterizaba

—Si, gracias por preguntar.

El espíritu esbozo una leve sonrisa —Me ha preocupado desde que me enteré.

Notaba con solo fijarse en la respiración de Rangiku que sus palabras hacían latir con mayor velocidad su corazón. Ella no recibía ese tipo de preocupación por alguien completamente indiferente a su vida.

—Sigo viva ¿No? Tranquilo, pronto saldré— respondió calmada, era interesante. Por una parte sentía que hablaba con el cabecilla y por otra era una persona diferente —Por cierto Senbonzakura ¿Porque no esta con el capitán Kuchiki?— preguntó con cierta discreción, no buscaba molestarlo por algún comentario inapropiado.

—Discutía con él, pero mejor me aleje. Ocasionalmente nos sucede— respondió con una calma digna de un noble. Pero su corazón lo apuñalaba e incitaba a dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos encerrados en él.

Ella aún sentía que algo se escondía en su nuevo visitante —Esto es raro, primero viene Kuchiki taicho, luego tú. Parece que se preocupan mas de lo que aparentan— Matsumoto suspiro para ocultar su intención de obtener mayor información —Todos han venido a visitar a los intoxicados ¿Lo sabias? Es un poco molesto— esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para darle un toque especial al asunto —Pero se agradece

La palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que lo abordo ¿Él capitán guardaba los sentimientos?

Sonrió con felicidad ante sus palabras, una par de lágrimas se desbordaron por el rostro calmado. Finalmente ese joven regresaba, a quien le juro lealtad por la eternidad. Limpio la muestra de ello.

—Si pudieras amar a alguien ¿A quien sería?- preguntó Senbonzakura regresando a su postura estoica.

Matsumoto se sorprendía ante las diferentes facetas que le mostraba el hombre —No lo sé, nuestro estilo de vida hace casi imposible una relación estable... Y cuesta mucho reponerse de las heridas— pero aun así, le daba una impresión de sabiduría y amabilidad.

—Creeme que lo sé, pero no temas. Aunque los recuerdos sean dolorosos en ocasiones otros aprenden más de lo que imaginas— no era el momento de darle a conocer los sentimientos del noble —Algunas veces nos muestran lo diferentes que pueden ser las personas— primero debía asegurarse de que ella podía caer ante él; miró fijamente a los ojos grises, notó como ella se perdía lentamente en el color profundo de los suyos.

Dios, estaba disfrutando enormemente eso. Quiso ver hasta donde podía llegar, lentamente se fue acercando a ella, comenzó a sentir la cálida respiración, percibía como esta se aceleraba.

Rangiku de forma inconsciente pasó sus brazos por el cuello del espíritu. Justo antes de rozar sus labios, él coloco su dedo índice como barrera.

—A quien ves ¿Al espíritu?— susurro para sentir como su amada se estremecía ante su voz, su aliento era frío como si el elemento que poseyera fuese el hielo en lugar de los pétalos de cerezo —O al noble capitán.

El silencio de ambos era impecable, Senbonzakura aun sentía como ella se perdía en sus ojos, vaya que le divertía esto. Compartía el color azul marino con Byakuya y ninguno se había dado la oportunidad de hipnotizar a alguien con estos.

Se acercó un poco más, sus labios eran un par de milímetros lo que les separaba; podía sentir claramente el ritmo cardiaco de Rangiku, incluso apreciaba en primera persona como la comisura de su labios se entreabría ligeramente. Debía acabar pronto o él también se perdería

Sin embargo, torturar a una dama con un simple beso era satisfactorio.

 _ **Realmente él era caprichoso.**_

Mucho más que Byakuya, quien seguramente hubiese aceptado el contacto tan intimo.

El peso de su pecho desaparecía mientras cumplía algunos de los deseos del azabache. Por fin logró encontrar la forma de sentirse mejor.

—Mi amo te desea— dijo para alejarse, no se atrevería a jugar más con ese corazón tan sensible, pues aún la amaba —Más allá de una relación fugaz, quiere despertar a tu lado y jurar amor eterno

Se levanto ante la mirada atónita de la teniente; quien, seguramente se preguntaba que demonios había ocurrido con ella y porque él decía eso.

—Ha incubado los sentimientos más puros por segunda ocasión, si no correspondes aceptará tu decisión sin chistar— comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta —Y yo he sido el desgraciado de cuidar a la mayoría. No dudes que Byakuya-sama hara hasta lo imposible por enamorarte poco a poco.

—Senbonzakura— el espíritu giró ante su nombre —¿Realmente se enamoro de mi?— esta situación era bastante extraña y podría ser una broma de mal gusto

Sonrió ante la duda latente de esa shinigami —Por supuesto— desearía jugar un poco más y contar toda la historia, pero Byakuya estaba a escasos segundos de aparecer —Creí que eran mis sentimientos, me equivoque. Tal vez la capacidad de amar de nosotras las zampakuto resida en su amo— vio el rostro de la mujer tornarse ligeramente rojizo, con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar en esos segundos restantes de su libertad.

El noble apareció a su espalda, la presencia denotaba molestia sobre lo que pudiese hacer durante ese tiempo libre. Ya descubría el motivo el sonrojo

—Lamento si ha causado algún inconveniente teniente Rangiku— su voz era dura. ¡Joder! Ahora estaba en problemas —Me encargaré de él— definitivamente sufriría ante su portador.

Matsumoto cambio su semblante a uno más serio, ella detestaba los secretos , quizá le daría un pequeño escarmiento al shinigami —Capitán ¿Puedo realizarte una pregunta?— vaya, y pensar que era caprichoso. Estaba seguro de que estaba preparando sus piezas para engatuzar al azabache.

Byakuya no parecía convencido —Adelante— pero todo indicaba que no quería seguir frente a su amada.

—Kuciki taicho, después de que salga ¿Le gustaría ir a beber algo?

Tanto capitán como espíritu se quedaron embelesados ante la voz dulce y seductora que Rangiku utilizo para ellos dos. Senbonzakura juraría que escucho al noble tragar un poco de saliva.

Era intrigante para el samurái, pero aun tenia sentimientos por ella, todos los que su portador negaba él los cobijaba —Byakuya-sama, debemos marcharnos— aunque no admitiría por nada del mundo que le encelaba ver como la determinación crecía en su compañero para dar el primer paso —Rukia-san deberá de esta preocupada —Por lo menos quería deshacerse de la mayoría de su carga.

Su shinigami asintió para salir primero por la puerta

—Eso es un sí, te aseguro que valdrá la pena— dijo Senbonzakura con una leve sonrisa para colocarse su máscara —Pero cuidado, uno de sus caprichos es jugar— escuchó una leve risa como respuesta. Rangiku le otorgaría una oportunidad. Al salir, no tardó mucho en alcanzar al capitán.

—Gracias

Senbonzakura suspiró —La próxima ocasión te asesinare, es odioso cargar con esto— le dedico una mirada cómplice al moreno —Se perderá en tu mirada, ahí obtendrás la oportunidad de enamorarla— rió ligeramente —O saciar tu deseo...

Antes de recibir respuesta se desvaneció, regresando al mundo interno del Kuchiki.

—Idiota— murmuró con molestia el capitán, no esperaba que su zampakuto lograse ver esa parte de él. Aquella que anhelaba poseer a la teniente de la décima sede.

Quizá para Senbonzakura era un juego, pero no era lo mismo para un shinigami de su clase, los caprichos estaban fuera de su alcance.

* * *

Y por supuesto ella no era parte de estos...

—Capitán...— musitó Rangiku al separarse. Él la miró fijamente antes de volverla a besar.

—Te amo— respondió con voz ronca cunado halló un espacio para respirar, la abrazó con fuerza, fue correspondido de inmediato.

Le agradecería a Senbonzakura más tarde, si no fuese por su acción de semanas atrás no estaría tan feliz.


End file.
